His Butler, Comforting
by lolzy33
Summary: Late one stormy night, Ciel, tormented by his nightmares and innermost thoughts, receives a little comfort from his loyal servant Sebastian.


**Characters: Ciel, Sebastian**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, angst **

**A/N Can be seen as fluffy SebaCiel shounen-ai. Sorry for filling it with so many clichés. XP**

* * *

Everything is on fire. The loud crackling sounds and suffocating scent makes it hard to concentrate, hard to focus, hard to think. Fiery hot tendrils of smoke and fire creep closer and closer until…

"Ah!" Ciel jerks up and awake, his face flushed and his breathing shallow, almost as if he really had been surrounded by fire. _Just a dream, just a dream, _his mind frantically repeats over and over again. He can't stop shaking. His black thoughts assorted with the unbearably heavy air makes his head ache. He clutches at his nightgown, trying to get a grip on his pounding feelings through this grasp of literality. He can feel his heart waging war inside his chest, and he opens his mouth, about to call Sebastian, but he stops, feeling rather abashed at the idea of letting his butler see him like this. He buries himself deeper under the covers when he hears the unmistakable click of the door opening and sees the faint glow emanating from the doorway.

"Young master?" Sebastian quietly calls out. The tall butler walks into the room, immediately assessing the situation from the earlier yell and scared face peering up at him from a coffin of blankets and sheets. Concern crosses Sebastian's face as he sets down the brightly burning candle and pries the covers away from the reluctant Ciel. He sits down on the bed, taking off a glove and placing a cool hand against Ciel's heated forehead. The butler sighs, glad to see that his master isn't running a temperature. "Another nightmare?" He murmurs, brushing strands of cinereal hair away from azure blue eyes. Ciel gives the slightest of nods, too petrified to speak just yet. "Do you need me to stay with you?" Sebastian softly inquires. Although Ciel's embarrassed, he's too frightened and lonely to push the butler away just yet. Not knowing what to say, he stays silent, not wanting to make an even greater fool out of himself by letting the truly desperate and desperately true words spill from his lips. Sebastian takes Ciel's silence as a yes. He gets up to stand by his master's bedside and says, "There is no need to feel ashamed, my lord. It is my duty as a butler to take care of your every need. There is no need to fear; not even death can separate us. I am here beside you…until the end." His blood red eyes glow for a millisecond, the strong scent of his master's vulnerable soul exciting him and making him lose control for the slightest of moments.

Ciel stares back calmly, his fear having greatly subsided with his loyal manservant's often uttered words and presence. "Of course," he confidently asserts, a still tremulous but teasing smirk playing at the corner of his lips with the reality of the temporary control he has over this powerful demon. Sebastian nods curtly and returns the condescending smile, happy to see that his master wasn't so badly shaken as to have completely lost his arrogant playfulness. Ciel turns away to fall into a restless sleep, Sebastian watching over him all the while.

Unfortunately, Ciel's sleep is cut short yet again when it begins storming but a few hours later. The heavy rain pounds the rooftop relentlessly, forcing Ciel awake. Sebastian is alarmed to see tears streaming down the young boy's face. The demon tries to recall what it was that humans did in situations such as this. Panicking, he pulls Ciel close to him, just holding him, not saying a word. The boy had had another bad dream again from the looks of it. More sad in nature than scary like last time, but horrible nonetheless.

Sebastian tries to pull away after a few moments of this, but stops when Ciel clings to him fearfully. "Don't-don't leave me…" He chokes out, afraid of the prospect of spending another night like this alone. Sebastian's sharp features visibly soften when he sees his young master's terrified expression.

"Young master." Sebastian says simply, soothingly. The butler positions himself on the bed, wrapping his arms protectively around the slender body in his lap. Ciel is so fragile, so defenseless, so _human _right now that the urge to say more bubbles up inside the demon. "I will _never_ leave you," he adds forcefully.

Ciel leans back, tilting his head upwards to gaze into the eyes of his faithful servant. Ciel's eyes go wide with the almost mortal empathy found in the bittersweet windows to Sebastian's soul. (If demons even _have _souls). He could feel his steady heartbeat, every rhythmic breath he took, sense every sign that this being could actually be _real. _

It was moments like these that killed him the most. The loving look, the affectionate touch, the way he seemed to actually care about more than just his soul. Ciel found it simply cruel. This demon reminded him every day of just how hopeless this whole thing was, yet the occasional tender glance, the actions he took beyond what was necessary, the almost human banter, the content smile after a hard day's work – it all somehow gave him so much hope. A poignant hopefulness filled with pain, but hopefulness is hope all the same. And hope can be a dangerous thing.

But Ciel decides to put these thoughts and doubts aside, at least for the night. He lets the storm and the comfort and warmth of Sebastian shielding him from it lull him to sleep.

A flash of lightning illuminates the room, shedding light on the composed butler's face.

He isn't smiling.

* * *

**A/N Dun dun dun~ Is he not smiling because of the prospect of taking his beloved Ciel's soul, or because he's tired of waiting and secretly wants Ciel's supposedly yummy soul now? Or is it something else? o.o Reviews, as always, would be delightful! XD**


End file.
